Apparatus of this type is described in the applicant's older patent application Ser. No. 808,050. In this apparatus, the finished bobbins roll down on a chute-like inclined roller conveyor from a conveyor belt on the top side of an automatic spinning machine. One portion of the roller conveyor can be pivoted into a horizontal position, in which the collected bobbins can be transferred by means of a slide into a transfer chute which can be raised and lowered vertically. The transfer chute can be brought level with the individual compartments of a magazine trolley and tilted about their longitudinal axis, in such a way that the bobbins roll into the compartments in the magazine trolley.
Although this apparatus has proved successful as an additional unit for automatic spinning machines, it is nevertheless unsuitable for many uses. Magazine trolleys of the conventional type make it more difficult to automate the transport and removal of the bobbins.
To limit the costs of yarn production, special machines with maximum production capacity have been used in the textile industry, but these have to be operated in three shifts because of the high investment costs. Standstill times are therefore highly undesirable. However, as before, it is impossible to avoid interruptions in operation, if only because there are still no devices available for continuous and largely automatic removal (that is to say, extraction) of the finished yarn bobbins.
It becomes more difficult to automate the removal operation, among other things, because the finished bobbins can differ greatly from one another in terms of size, build-up and weight and, furthermore, in terms of the type of tubes used.